Losing You
by SonicATartist
Summary: Amy gets seriously injured when saving Sonic. Her death devastates Sonic, but he is given the chance to save her and bring her back. Will he succeed? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dust, sweat, and blood inhabited my senses. Every other moment, a new cut or bruise would appear on my tiring body, and I would constantly taste the salt and dirt as they mixed together in small pieces of brown muck on my chapped lips. This fight seemed to be going on forever and there was no sign of stopping. Maybe it was just the feeling of exhaustion that made time itself appear to drag on slower. I wasn`t paying too much attention on this, however, for my concentration was on defeating these blasted pieces of metal that Eggman constantly kept on sending.

I skid across the ground as another robot sent me flying with a punch. I stood up quickly and curled into a ball, spinning rapidly. It charged toward me, but I threw myself forward and sliced right through the robot`s middle. I landed behind it and heard its remains clatter onto the ground, defeated. One of its companions spun its metallic head and targeted at me. I knew what was coming, and I jumped in the air, managing to avoid the rain of bullets that followed the whirring of the robot`s gun. I repeated the same spindash on this one. I came down hard on it and cut through it, just like the robot before.

As soon as I hit the rocky floor, I went into a fighting stance, and to my surprise, there were no more robots coming. I looked around, trying to locate any that could still be around and wandering. There were none. Instead, there were the broken corpses of the robots, scattered around in heaps and a great amount of dust that had been unsettled by the fight. I could hear distant sounds of guns and the thunderous sound of missiles as they hit their targets from afar. Despite the absence of the robots, I waited a few seconds to see if there would be a sudden attack. When nothing came, I relaxed a bit. I took this opportunity to catch my breath, but my break was short, for I heard a shriek coming from behind me. Instantly, I sped toward the location I heard the scream come from. I stopped right in front of a large robot that had a squirming pink girl in its claws.

It was _her_.

I felt my protective side flare up immediately, and I attacked it with a spindash, cutting right through its arm. I heard Amy scream as she fell, but I caught her right before she hit the ground. I sped behind a wall to hide from the robot, since we were vulnerable to it, considering how both of my arms were occupied. I stayed standing and looked at Amy up and down, trailing my eyes on her body to see if there were any serious injuries. Other than a few cuts and scratches, she was okay. I breathed a sigh of relief and placed her down gently. "Sonic?" I heard the worry in Amy`s voice and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her gaze darted all over me. She was probably noticing my hurt state after the previous battle I had fought. I smiled at her.

"I`m okay, Ames," I reassured her. She nodded softly in return, but the worry in her jade eyes didn`t go away. Suddenly, the robot that Amy had been fighting before appeared in back of her. I growled, and she whipped her head around, gasping slightly. It`s cold, red stare fixated on Amy, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck. I was not going to let that thing hurt her. It raised the claw it had left towards Amy, and right when I was about to attack it, she snapped her fingers, her hammer popping into her hand. Amy pounded it viciously, denting its metallic arm severely. I smiled. That`s my Ames. As she continued harming the robot from the front, I decided to finish it from the back. I sped behind it and crouched down on the floor. I shouted at Amy to move out of the way, and she did as she was told. I spun and lurched forward, slicing through the robot. When I reached the other side, I repeated the same movements and cut through another part of it. At one point, I jumped far from it and waited until-

BOOM

There we go. I coughed as I accidently inhaled some dirt, and I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to clear the cloud of dust that formed due to the small explosion. Amy ran toward where I was, her hammer in hand. "Sonic, duck!" Even though I was surprised and confused, I did what she told me. She swung her hammer, and I heard a loud 'SMACK' as it made contact with something. I turned my head and saw a small robot go flying backwards. I stood up and looked at Amy, smiling. "Thanks, Ames," I told her, winking. She giggled and I felt my stomach do a flip. Amy suddenly gasped softly, and her eyes widened a bit as she looked behind me. I looked towards the direction her gaze was at and saw dozens of robots heading towards us. I growled. Not again...

I turned back to Amy. She clutched her hammer tightly and gave me a determined gaze. She nodded at me, and I knew that she was not planning on leaving me to fight alone. I nodded back and got ready to face the robots. Several of them attacked me at once, and they reached their claws at my arms and legs. I punched right through one, ripping my glove in the process, and I kicked another one in its middle. I jumped up and spindashed across another robot, bounced off the ground, and crushed another as I came down. I could hear Amy grunting slightly behind me as she fought off another group, but judging by the crunching of the metal, I could tell she was doing fine. I crouched down, spinning, and shot through a line of robots that were coming towards me. I successfully cut through them and saw as their pieces fell sideways, clattering against each other and the ground. I could see even more robots coming, and those were a little bit bigger than the last. Something whizzed past me, and I realized that they were armed too. Amy ran past me. She turned her head briefly only to say," Come on, Sonic! What are you waiting for?" I laughed at her excitement, but ran alongside her.

As soon as we reached the new batch of robots, we began destroying them. Amy`s hammer crushed the robots` head, and she swung it in front of her, blocking off incoming bullets. I was quite impressed. Who knew her hammer was bullet proof? I jumped and kicked off my robot`s head. I bounced off of it as it fell, using the momentum to come down on the others, punching and cutting off their heads each time I came in contact with their metal skin. I was done with mine quite quickly (duh, fastest thing alive here) and helped Amy finish off hers. By the time we were done, we were both exhausted. We panted heavily as we stood in the heaps of the fallen robots. Neither of us said anything for some time, and I used that to clear my head. Something was off. Eggman usually never gave up so fast. I looked around to see if there were anymore army of robots, but there were none. Was the evil genius planning something? I was still tense and didn`t let myself relax. We waited a few minutes, but when nothing came, I finally spoke up.

"Alright, Amy I think we should-" I stopped. What was that strange noise? It sounded like a faint beeping, and it was increasing steadily by the second. Amy looked just as confused, and she was looking around frantically, trying to locate the source of the sound. Her gazed stopped behind me, and her gaze went wide. "Sonic! Watch out!" I was just about to turn when I felt myself being shoved aside, and I landed on my back, skidding across the ground.

BOOM!

A huge explosion deafened me, and I could feel an immense amount of heat burning at my sore body. I started coughing like a madman, as the smoke filled my nose and mouth. I opened my eyes, trying to see, but all that did was sting my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes together to prevent that from happening again. Everything was muted out, and the only thing I heard was a ringing in my ears, echoing over and over. I kept coughing. What the heck happened? I wonder what Amy had- Then it hit me.

Where`s Amy?

I tried shouting her name, but I choked on the thick air as soon as I opened my mouth. I felt panic fill my heart. I had to find her. "Amy..." I managed to say, my voice rough and hoarse thanks to the smoke. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain as much as possible. I squinted trying to make something out of the black I was seeing. I tried sitting up, but felt immense pain shoot through my body. I kept coughing. I could feel my senses dulling because of all the smoke I was consuming, but I tried ignoring that. I just had to find Amy. Then, slowly, my vision began clearing, and I could make out a form, laying across the ground with a thick pool of blood slowly growing around it.

It was Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SEGA.

"AMY!"

I screamed out her name. Ignoring the terrible pain in my limbs, I scrambled onto all fours, limping towards her unconcious body. I collapsed next to her and took her in my arms. Oh my God, Amy please, no. No, no, no, no, no. I tried lifting her up, but her head hung back and her arms swung lifelessly by her side. I carefully placed my arm underneath her head, lifting it up slowly. Her skull was soaked in blood and so was her waist, and I could feel the liquid oozing in between my fingers. I felt my eyes burn as the tears began forming. "No Amy..." I choked out. I couldn`t let her die. No, I had to do something.  
Gripping her tightly, I tried picking her up, but as soon as I lifted her off the ground, my arms dropped. I felt the tears start to leak out. "Come on..." I cried, attempting to stand up again. Like before, my legs gave way underneath and I fell to the ground, and Amy fell out of my arms. "No..." I was exhausted and I couldn`t get up. I couldn`t help her. I wrapped my arms around Amy, hugging her to me, and cried. I`m not supposed to give up. I have to keep trying. I tried to stand up again, but failed. I cried harder. As I lay there on the cold floor with Amy, I could feel myself losing conciousness. No. I have to...have to...

Beep

Hm...

Beep

What...what is that?

Beep

Oh.

Beep

When I realized where I was, I struggled to open my eyes. That didn`t work. I tried to sit up. That was worse. My body instantly complained at the attempt. Ugh, I hurt all over. I attempted to open my eyes again. My eyelids felt heavy, and the light half-blinded me as they made contact with my eyes. Despite the pain, I raised my hand slowly to my face to block out the brightness. When my sight adjusted to the light, I turned my head sideways, my head pounding furiously. I looked at my surroundings. Yep, I was right. I`m in a hospital. But, why am I here?

Then I remembered.

I shot up in bed. My limbs complained, crying out in the sore state they were in, but I paid no heed. Where was Amy? I looked around frantically in the room, and for the first time noticed Tails what in the room. He looked surprised. I must have shocked him with my sudden awakening. "Where is she?" I asked my best friend, my eyes wide in anticipation to know. He must have known who I was talking about because he lowered his head. "Tails! Where is she?!" I shouted hoarsely. He didn`t look at me. "WHERE IS AMY?!" I screamed out. Finally, he looked up at me. Immediately, I realized Tails had been crying. His cheeks were wet, with trails of fresh tears, and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Sh-she`s..."

"SHE`S WHAT, TAILS, TELL ME!"

"She`s dead."

I froze.

I sat there, staring back at the kitsune, my mouth gaping open and my eyes like saucerpans. I started breathing quickly and heavily. I shook my head slowly, unbelievingly.

"No," I choked out.

"Sonic..."

"NO!"

Ignoring the pain, I threw the blankets off of me, and jumped out of bed, but fell as soon as my feet hit the ground. Gripping the bed, I forced myself up, limping towards the door. Even with a limp, I was pretty fast, so when Tails tried reaching me, I was gone. For some reason, I automatically assumed where she would be. I headed toward the two doors with the red, bold words imprinted at the top: EMERGENCY. Cream stood outside, her face in her hands, crying, and Knuckles was next to her, rubbing her back. I knew I was at the right place. Knuckles gave me an alarmed look when he saw me. I didn`t even let him speak as I burst through the doors.

I stopped.

I could see a single bed in the middle of the room, and there was someone ontop of it, covered completely in a white blanket. Only because I saw small, pink hairs poking out from the top, I knew it was her. Slowly, I made my way over to the bed. I paused beside it, just looking. I shot my hand out, grabbed the sheets, and yanked it off the body.

Oh God, NO

I stared in horror at Amy. She wasn`t wearing anything, but I barely noticed that. What I was worried about was the state she was in. Her body was covered in hideous cuts, serious burns, and wicked bruises, and her head was wrapped tightly in a bloodied bandage. What drove me crazy, however, was the huge slash right down her waist. It was still red with blood and it was stitched multiple times. I looked at her face. Her beautiful face. It too consisted of multiple injuries, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Even in death.

My knees buckled, and my feet gave away underneath me. I crumbled to the floor, buried my face in my hands, and began to cry. I felt shattered inside. My heart was filled with utter despair and grief. Amy was dead. Gone. She died for me, because of me. It`s my fault, and I wasn`t able to save her. I wailed out moarnfully. I wanted to let everyone know the extreme sadness I felt. I wanted Amy to wake up, hug me, and whisper reassuringly that she was still there. That she will always be there for me, but that was impossible. That would never happen. Never again. I screamed out her name. I shouted it repeatedly, and I slammed my fist onto the floor furiously. The tears poured down my cheeks, never ceasing. She just couldn`t be gone. It just wasn`t possible. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn`t turn to see them.

"Leave me!" I shouted. I heard the person sigh sadly. "Sonic..." a rough voice said. I reckognized it as Knuckles. I knew that he was going to give me a small lecture on moving on and letting Amy rest in peace, but I couldn`t. I wasn`t going to hear it. "No!" I shouted. He sighed again. Suddenly, I could hear the door swing open and the sound of multiple people walking in to the room. I heard Knuckles tell them something, and I caught the word `doctor` here and there. They must be here to take my Amy away.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I`m afraid I`m going to have to ask you to leave. We have to-" I cut the doctor off. "NO!" I spat, jumping onto the bed with Amy,"You can`t take her from me!" The doctor and his companions looked shocked. He sighed and murmured something to the others. They nodded and began approaching me, hands extended. My hairs stood up on end. "Stay away from us!" I hissed, wrapping my arms around Amy. She felt so cold. They got closer, and one of them grabbed Amy`s arms. An eery, negative feeling shot through me, and I could feel my head quills lifting up.

I had become Dark.

"DON`T TOUCH HER!" I shoved the doctor off of Amy, and he went flying back, crashing against the wall. The rest of them, including Knuckles, stared at me, their face showing complete shock and fear, but I didn`t care. I growled, lifting Amy off the bed, and flew upwards, breaking through the ceiling. White, chalky pieces from the broken roof stuck to my face as I left the hospital. I flew straight, trying to get away as far from the place as possible. I looked at the girl in my arms. As a few tears escaped my eyes, I leaned my face toward`s Amy`s and nuzzled her cheek. Of course, she didn`t respond, which made me cry more. I wanted her back. I wanted to see her gorgeous eyes and hear her bubbling laughter. I wanted her to squeal out my name and tackle me down with a hug. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, and I wanted to kiss her back. I wanted her with me again.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and let more tears run down my cheek. For the first time, I looked at where I was going. I instantly recognized the place and flew downwards to land. When my feet touched the ground, I looked at my surroundings. There were weeping willows next to a small lake and dozens of rosebushes outlined the area. This was the place I came most to try understand my thoughts and feelings, especially when it was about Amy. I placed Amy down carefully, and I lay down beside her. I knew I was going to have to take Amy back, but I wanted to say goodbye before I did so and I wanted it to be private.

I gazed at Amy`s adorable face, once warm and smiling, now frozen in an everlasting grim expression. She looked so pale. I expected her to open her eyes and blush at how close we were, but she didn`t. I expected her to giggle and kiss my cheek, but she wouldn`t. I expected her to wake up and love me like she always did, but she couldn`t. She never will be able to. She`s gone forever. I hugged Amy and pressed her fragile body against me. She was so stiff. I hid my face in her shoulder and let myself cry again. It just wasn`t fair. She was an amazing person, and she had a kind heart with a passionate personality, so she definitely doesn`t deserve to die. Not like how she did. I didn`t deserve her. I wasn`t worth it.

But she still did it.

"AMYYYYYY!" I wailed out, my voice echoing from far away. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn`t it have been me? If only I would have jumped on time, if only we would have left before, if only I would have taken her place...If only...I hugged Amy tighter. "I`m so sorry, Amy," I cried "I`m so sorry." My sobs were muffled on Amy`s shoulders, and her soft skin was unnaturally cold. "I love you, Amy," I choked out "I wish I would have told you sooner." It was true. I feel the regret running through me, mocking me how I never took the chance and I will never have one again. Telling me how I should have done it before and laughing at me at how I didn`t.  
I continued crying for several minutes, Amy`s cold body pressed against my own. I didn`t pay any attention to the fact that neither of us were dressed, mainly because her death was the main thing on my mind. It was the hardest thing I have ever faced, and I feel like I can`t continue without her. I need her. It`s not fair.

These thoughts were running through my mind as I lay there next to Amy. After crying so much, my eyes had become quite puffy, and I felt exhausted. I could feel myself falling asleep, my arms still wrapped around Amy.

My beloved Amy...

~*~ A/N: Chapter two done and done! For some reason, I feel like I rushed to much on this. Eh, well...Please review, it really does help to see that people care! It really does! Alright, see y`all later, and look forward to the next chapter! Byeeeeeeee 


	3. Chapter 3

**5 REVIEWS! OMG, thank you, you guys!**

**adar13:**  
**I`m glad you told me that because making the reader`s feel the character`s...well..feelings means I`m writing detailed so thanks!**

**Shadowcast214:**  
**Thank you! I`m glad you love it, and I will try to update more often!**

**snowyprower17:**  
**I will update more often, don`t worry ;)**

**aliixo:**  
**Thank you! Like I said to adar13, saying that you feel the character`s pain tells me I`m doing this right!**

**Nightstar95:**  
**I`m glad you like it, and I know I read it and did catch a few mistakes here and there. It`s okay that you mentioned it, I`m not offeneded at all I DO make mistakes. I`m glad you enjoyed it though, I really am! Thanks!**

**Your reviews helped me guys, and they inspired me to write the next chapter sooner. Especially Shadowcast214, because of you, I wrote this today!(you reminded me :P) No seriously, guys, your reviews inspire me to continue! So...onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**~*XXX*~**

_Sonic..._

I heard someone whisper my name. It was a low murmur, barely louder than a breath, yet I heard it all the same. I noticed I was laying down, and that my eyes were closed. I must be still asleep.

_Sonic..._

This time it was louder, though it was still too quiet for me to recognize the voice`s owner. I didn`t make any attempt to get up, though.

_Sonic._

My eyes flew open as soon as I knew who it was. I sat up, looking around to see where she was.

Where in the world was I?

Everything was white. I couldn`t make out any walls or even a ceiling, but it was all just a huge space. I was extremely confused. I turned my head everywhere, trying to find something or someone. Speaking of which...

_Sonic._

I spun my head around and saw her.

"Amy!" I cried out her name. I jumped up and ran for her, arms extended. I expected to come in contact with her warmth instantly, but felt the complete opposite. I looked at her, confused more than ever, and a bit hurt. I had gone right through her. Almost like she...was a...ghost. Oh.

"A-Amy..."I stuttered. What the heck was happening? I got a good look at her appearance. All of her clothing was absent except for one long, white see through dress that reached her ankles. Amy`s normal, cheery grin was instead a sad smile, and her usual glowing face was replaced with a pale, tired one.

"Amy, where are we? How are you...alive?" I asked awkwardly. She laughed quietly. It sounded nothing like the loud giggle I was used to. "That`s a nice way to ask," she croaked. I cringed. Something wasn`t right. "Are you okay? You look exhausted, Ames," I asked her. She shook her head. "I`m okay," she reassured me, "I just need to tell you something really important."

I nodded, showing her I was listening.

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes for a second, thinking. It was quiet for a while, until she finally spoke. "I`m lost, Sonic," she said, looking up at me.

I blinked. "What?"

I could tell Amy wanted to cry because her eyes were shining and turning red. "You know how when someone dies, they`re supposed to go the after life?" Her voice cracked mid-sentence. I flinched. I hated seeing her cry. "I guess..."

"Well," she started, "I can`t go. I`m stuck in between life and death. It wasn`t my time to die."

I gasped. "Y-you mean that...you`re supposed to be...alive?"

She nodded, several tears trailing down her cheeks. "I need to go back, but I can`t do it myself," Amy told me. I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around everything. It came just so sudden..."Ames, are you saying that...that I could bring you back, as in make you ALIVE again?" I asked rapidly.

"Yes," she said, "I need you to save me, but you have to do it fast. My body will eventually begin to rot, and I could no longer go back." I bit my lip. I was supposed to help her, but how? How in the world could I bring someone back from the dead?

"I really do want to help you, but how? How can I?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I-I don`t know. Maybe by using the Master Emerald..." she trailed off. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Amy," I said in a more serious tone, "How am I supposed to save you if neither of us know how?"

Amy looked at me, her eyes wide with worry, tears streaming down her face, and a quivering frown on her lips. She looked scared. "Sonic, please help me. I don`t know how, but I want to go back. It-it`s terrible here, please..." she begged. She hid her face in her hands and burst out crying. I shifted in my place uncomfortably. I really didn`t like it when someone was sad, especially when it was Amy. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I couldn`t, considering my failed attempt at it before.

I sighed. "Don`t worry, Ames, I promise ya` I`ll bring you back, `kay? Don`t cry," I soothed her. Amy sniffed, her gaze meeting mine. She nodded, probably to calm herself down.

"Okay," she said, a small smile pulling at her mouth. I returned it.

"Sonic," Amy said.

I cocked my head slightly. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and my stomach doing a weird tenderness in her voice was irresistible, and it made my heart pound because of her. It pounded for her. The way she looked at me so lovingly, that it sent a million butterflies to my stomach. I kind of liked it. I opened my mouth to tell her the same, when everything started to fade into black.

I started panicking a bit. No! I wanted to stay with her, to keep seeing her! I tried saying her name, but failed. The whiteness was fading, and it was being replaced by darkness. Right when my vision was about to go pitch black, I could see Amy`s face. Her soft lips mouthing something that I couldn`t hear. I opened my mouth again to scream her name...

"Amy!" I gasped.

My heart was beating fast and my head was spinning a bit. I tried sitting up in the grass, but froze when I felt something laying down beside me. I looked to my right and my heart sunk when I saw Amy`s lifeless body. All the previous events came flooding back, hitting me harder than ever.

"It was just a dream..." I mumbled, feeling the familiar lump in my throat and hot tears forming. Amy really is gone...I thought I had lost hope when a thought suddenly came to me.

What if it wasn`t a dream, but a message? I lightened up a bit at that thought. Yeah! Maybe Amy was trying to tell me through sleep that she needed my help! That she`s still supposed to be alive! That she`s still supposed to be with me!

I couldn`t help but grin at imagining her smile, her laugh...the twinkle in her gorgeous, jade eyes. Imagining her alive and loving me...and me loving her back. I could finally tell her, show her, that I love her.

With those thoughts in mind, I stood up, carefully lifting Amy from the ground, and sped off back to the hospital, where all my friends were hopefully still at. Boy, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

**~*XXX*~**

**YEAH! CHAPTER 3 DONE! Ha ha! Hehhhh...anyway, I don`t really know what else to say but to review and tell me what you all think of this so far. Is it too fast? Too slow? Not detailed enough...Or just tell me you like it! It may seem that I don`t care, but I really do you guys, reviews really help. Okay, then...until CHAPTER 4! Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOO! Chapter 4 done! YEAH! Thanks to the two reviews I got:**

**adar13:**  
**Thank you and I`m glad you`re actually excited for the next chapter!**

**Shadowcast214:**  
**Sure, which song is it? Tell me in a PM and I`ll tell you more there :)**

**Alrighty, then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh, wait...disclaimer!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the character. SEGA does.**

**NOW we begin :P...**

**~*XXX*~**

"Wait, wait, what exactly happened?"

I had made it back to the hospital, where thankfully, Tails and Knuckles were still at. After arriving, I explained to them about the vision involving Amy. Of course, they were completely taken aback with this whole thing, and thanks to my little outburst earlier, they didn`t know whether to believe me or not. Now, both of them were standing in front of me, a confused look on their faces.

They were bombarding me with questions, mainly because they couldn`t wrap there head around the fact that Amy, being dead, would come back to me, and talk to me in my dreams. I should have expected this from Tails, him being the rational one and all. I knew he was looking for a logical answer to this.

As for Amy, the doctors had tried to take her away from me. I knew they were going to prepare her for the funeral, so I had to tell them about everything I saw in my dream. They must have thought I was crazy, but to my great fortune, one of them had taken some paranormal class when theye were in college or something like that. He seemed interested in what I said, and asked me a few questions on my dream. He confirmed my theory of it being a message and managed to convince the other doctors to keep Amy in a healthy state and to prospone the whole funneral arrangement thing. They were hesitant but eventually agreed. Honestly, I couldn`t believe how lucky I was. If it weren`t for him, they probably would have taken her, which would have made it impossible for me to save her.

I sighed, frustrated.

"Tails, I already told you, Amy needs my help," I told him. He crossed his arms.

"But she`s dead, Sonic, how can someone dead talk to you?" I groaned.

"How many more times am I going to have to repeat it, it was in my DREAM."

"Exactly, it was a dream, nothing more."

"But even that doctor said that it meant something."

"Yeah, but I don`t believe in the paranormal, Sonic."

"Well that doesn`t mean it isn`t true!"

"He does have a point, Tails," Knuckles spoke up,"Amy mentioned the Master Emerald, that must mean something, shouldn`t it?"

"But it doesn`t make SENSE! It`s UNREASONABLE! It might have just been his hope, the desperation in wanting Amy alive and the grief in her death that tricked his mind into dreaming about her!" Tails said, jerking his hand towards me.

"Can`t we at least give this a shot?" I asked "Look, I know it sounds stupid, but I just can`t let Amy go. It`s just indescribable to say how much it hurts to have her gone, okay? This dream is the closest thing I have of her. Yes, I know it`s not a strong piece of evidence and that it`s it not reasonable, but it`s the only thing I have. Please...She needs me. She needs us."

Tails sighed loudly, rubbing his temple. "What if it doesn`t mean anything, huh? Then what are we going to do?" I sat down on a chair that was in the hospital room we were in and put my chin on my hands. "I don`t know, okay. I just want to try. Amy`s in trouble and she needs our help," I said.

Knuckles grunted. It was his sign that he was thinking. I looked at Tails. His eyes were clouded, showing how he was lost in his thoughts. His tails swished in vertical motions, brushing past each other as they moved. We sat in silence for a while, just contemplating our situation. I started to fidget. I didn`t like being in one place for too long, and right now, we were wasting time. Time that could be used finding a way to help Amy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Knuckles said,"I agree with Sonic. I think we should try to see if we can bring Amy back. We all need her, you know?" Tails stayed quiet for a few more seconds, but slowly, he nodded.

"Alright. Let`s do it," he said, looking up at me. I smiled at him. "Thanks, buddy," I told him, "Let`s get going then, we have no time to lose." I sprang up from my chair, and Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"The X Tornado is outside," Tails said as we exited the room. I turned to him and said,"Awesome! Where do we head first, though? Any ideas?"

Knuckles faced us. "How about the Master Emerald?" I grinned at him. "Hey, that`s actually good! Let`s head there, Tails," I said.

"To the Master Emerald it is!" he responded.

We eventually reached the hospital lobby, where the door that led to the front was located, and we hurried outside. Like Tails stated, the X Tornado was outside, sitting in a large space, next to the building. In front of the hospital was the parking area, where there was a huge fountain, surrounded by flowers, that spat out water from its middle. I stayed away from it, not wanted to get wet, and headed towards the plane.

I jumped up and landed on the left wing, where I waited for the other two. Tails twirled his namesakes, flying up to the head of the plane, and Knuckles jogged towards us and made a leap for the same wing I was sitting on. His feet landed with a loud 'CLANK'. He walked over to me and sat down.

Then the familiar roar of the engine filled my ears, and I felt the wing rumble as the plane started. "Hang on tight guys!" I heard Tails`s raspy voice shout out. Knuckles and I did as we were told, and we clutched the edge of the wing. The X Tornado lurched and began to move. As it increased its speed, the bumpy road caused it to shake.

Gradually, the plane ascended, and we were soon soaring through the sky, heading toward the Floating Island.

"Guys! We`re here!"

And we were. I could see our destination up ahead, growing larger as we got closer. The Master Emerald shone proudly at the top of it, its glimmering surface reflecting the sun`s ray beautifully.

Tails began lowering the plane on top of the Floating Island. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, the X Tornado slowed steadily into a halt. Knuckles and I jerked forward at the plane`s halt. I got up and jumped off, and Knuckles followed as he landed with a low thump on the floor. The top of the plane flew open, and Tails popped out, using his tails to fly down next to us.

We walked toward the glowing jewel, its green light carressing our faces. I looked at Knuckles expectantly. He was the guardian of the Master Emerald, so he must know what to do, no? He probably did because he stood right in front of it, and stretching his right arm, placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes and began mumbling words, a strange language I didn`t know.

After several seconds, Knuckles stepped back, taking his hand off the Master Emerald. He spun around and looked at Tails and I with a concerned expression; his eyebrows were knit together, and his mouth gaped opened slightly.

"Sonic was right," Knuckles said quietly.

Tails`s eyes widened a little, and he took a step back, surprised. I gasped slightly. I was right! Amy could still be saved!

Knuckles turned to me and gestured for me to go where he was. I took several steps forward and stood right next to him. He reached over, took my hand, and lifted it up, placing it on the Master Emerald.

Immediately, my vision went black.

_As fast as it went dark, I could suddenly see again._

_Unlike my dream, everything was a color black. There were no walls or ceilings I could locate, and the darkness seemed to extend forever._

_I turned my head in all kinds of directions, looking around the place I was in, and then I saw Amy. She was standing a few feet in front of me, with the same simple outfit as before. The only reason I could see her was because there was a faint glow radiating from her._

_"Amy," I said, smiling._

_It felt great seeing her, even if she wasn`t technically alive. I mean, this shows me that the dream I had wasn`t a lie, and it gives me so much hope that I could actually bring her back and make her breath again, talk again, LIVE again. She`ll be with me again._

_She smiled back at me._

_"Sonic..."_

_I walked toward her, my heart beating fast. I wanted to touch her and feel that she was real. That it was the real Amy, and that she wasn`t just an illusion. I wanted to take her in my arms and feel the warmth of her body. I wanted to feel like she was alive again._

_My hand was so close to her, when I suddenly felt my it make contact with something. What the heck? I tried reaching for her again, but I was blocked. I punched the barrier, and my fist hit a firm solid, like a wall. Maybe that was what it was. It must be like some kind of division that`s preventing us from getting to each other._

_Panicking, I began to smack the invisible wall, trying to find a hole or a door or anything that could let me cross. Amy seemed to be feeling the same, as she was hitting it with her hands, banging her fists against it. I curled up and tried spindashing through it. That didn`t help either._

_Eventually, we gave up and simply stood there, thinking. Neither of us said anything for quite a while, but then Amy spoke up. "Sonic, do you think the strange wall is some kind of barrier?" she said "Do you think it prevents the living to intermix with the dead?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, that`s what I guessed it was. The thing is, how are we going to break it?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it for a moment._

_"What if..." she started "What if it has to do with something about the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds? I mean, you`re able to see me through it, so maybe the Chaos Emeralds could help break the barrier."_

_I thought about it for a moment. It kind of made sense because the energy of Chaos Emeralds could give enough power to break the wall. And like Amy said, the Master Emerald did allow us to see her soul-it`s not her living body, remember?-so it should relate to them in a way._

_I nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah! That could work!" I exclaimed, looking at Amy excitedly, "That might actually be the solution! Great thinking, Ames." She smiled at me. "Great! Wait, do you have all of the Chaos Emeralds, though?" she asked._

_I sighed. "No, not all of them..."_

_"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go find them!"_

_"But Ames, I wanna be with you a little more..."_

_"Sonic, you`re wasting time! Go!"_

_"Amy..."_

_"GO!"_

_And just like that, I blacked out again_

My eyes flew open, and I yanked my hand away from the Master Emerald. I stood there a few seconds, collecting my thoughts and trying to put together what had just happened.

"Sonic?"

At the sound of Tails`s voice, I turned around to face my companions."

"Guys," I said, "I think I know what to do."

**~*XXX*~**

**A/N: WHOOOOOOO! Longest chapter so far! YEAH! I don`t have much to say than to review, please! I`ll post the next one soon, probably! Alright, see you in chapter 5! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness..how long has it been since I updated?**

**A LONG TIME!**

**I`m so sorry for the long wait! It was either soccer, the party planning...or me being too lazy .` sorry!**  
**And sorry, Shadowcast214, for not answering! I remebered writing the chapter because you kept reminding me, so thank you!**  
**Anyways, enough talk, let`s continue the story, shall we?**

**Yes, we shall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**~*XXX*~**

"Are you sure that would work, Sonic?" Tails asked me. After the vision I had, I explained everything I had seen to Tails and Knuckles.

I nodded. "It makes sense to me, don`t you think?" I asked him. Tails seemed to think about it for a bit. "Besides," I started, "It`s the only thing we have right now."  
They seemed doubtful, but eventually, they agreed. And off we were to collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.

The three of us were riding on the X Tornado. I was forced to sit inside, since Tails insisted that I wasn`t completely healed from the explosion and I wouldn`t be able to stay on with my condition. I pointed out that I had been on the wing before, but he just said that it was through the rush in trying to reach the Master Emerald that he let me ride on it.

"Hey bro, how are we supposed to find the next Emerald? I mean, as much as we know, it`s probably on the other side of the world."

Tails didn`t turn from his pilot seat when he answered, "Well, I have the Emerald Locater, which uses the energy of other Chaos Emeralds to lead us to the missing Emeralds, and since we have four of them, it generates a large amount of energy. It`s still difficult to find them, though, since its only half the energy of all of them put together." I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, that makes sense, but do we know where one is?"

"I have a faint signal. That`s what I`m trying to follow."

"Can`t I run to it? It`ll be faster."

"No, Sonic, the Emerald Locater is installed inside the X-Tornado."

I sighed in disappointment as I fidgeted on my seat. I don`t like being in one place for too long. Besides, I feel like we`re wasting time to save Amy. I wanted to reach her as fast as possible, but I`m starting to feel that not even the fastest thing alive can hurry this up. I remained lost in my thoughts for quite some time, when a sudden yelp of joy caught my attention.

"I`ve found a clear signal, you guys! We`re getting close!"

Knuckles and I responded with whistles and cheers. We`re getting closer to saving Amy!

"Where at, Tails?" I asked, hoping that it was near. "It seems to be at the bottom of a lake..." he said, his voice trailing off. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh no...

"Eh, Tails? Are you sure that`s where it`s at?" Knuckles questioned, looking at me with a sympathetic face. Of course, he pities me. They know how much I hate water...

Tails nodded slowly. I groaned. Water. It had to be water. But you know what? It doesn`t matter. If it means saving Amy, I`ll dive even to the deepest oceans because I want her back. I need her back.

I love her.

"Then what are we waiting for, Tails? Turn this thing into a submarine and let`s go get that Emerald!"

Both of my companions whipped there heads to look at me, confusion on their faces. "Are you feeling okay, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, a hint of humor in his question. "Of course not! Not while Amy`s gone! We`re wasting time here and we need to hurry!"

"Well Sonic, I can`t turn the plane into a submarine, I don`t know where you got that idea from, but someone IS going to have to dive in there and get it." Again, I felt fear flood into my heart, but my love for Amy was much, much stronger. "Then I`ll go, just give me the equipment." Tails nodded. "Just let me land first." As the plane descended, I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly. I still couldn`t believe I was about to do this, but I had to. For Amy.

When the X Tornado finally touched the ground and slowed to a stop, I unbuckled myself and jumped out of my seat. Tails turned and gave me only one thing: a watch. I looked at him, puzzled. He explained to me that it was a mini-Emerald Locater.

"When we`re really close to a Chaos Emerald, that`s when we can use this," he said, referring to the watch. "Just follow that dot until you`re little icon is right above it, then dive down and get it."

"What if it`s buried underground?"

"I doubt that, but if you can`t find it, come back up to the surface and we`ll see what we can do. Anything else?" I shook my head. "Okay, good luck Sonic," he said, patting me on the back. Shaking, I walked to the edge of the lake and took a deep, ragged breath. This is for you, Ames.

And I jumped in.

Almost immediately, I panicked. I felt as I was being engulfed by darkness, and I hated it. I started to feel as if I was suffocating, and instead of holding my breath, I took a large gulp of water. I kicked to the surface, and when I reached the top, I started gagging and coughing.

"Sonic! You okay?" I heard Tails shout.

Still coughing, I gave him a thumbs up. I kept kicking, trying to stay on the surface. Even with my blurry vision, I managed to make out the small, green dot on the locater, which was quite some distance from the blue dot that represented my location. The Chaos Emerald seemed to be located West from where I was, so I turned to that direction, and started to swim.

I made sure to stay at the surface, where I could breath and still check the locater. I had been swimming for about ten minutes and I felt myself growing more and more tired. I checked the watch and cried out in joy when I saw that I was right above the emerald. Then I realized it.

I`m going to have to dive under.

I`m going to have to dive into that suffocating, black water, where I can`t breath, I can`t run. I don`t want to! I don`t want to drown! But...this is the only way I can reach Amy. The only way I can bring her back. Her image appeared in my mind. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Those gorgeous, twinkling eyes. The thought of her sparked an emotion inside of me. Love. I could feel it inspiring me, motivating me to continue. I have to do this...

For Amy

With these thoughts in mind and the feeling of love in my heart, I took a deep breath and plunged under. I kicked as hard and fast as I could, and I could feel myself pushing through the water, getting closer and closer to the bottom. Then I saw a faint glow. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but I soon realized it was the glow of the red Chaos Emerald. I`ve found it! I swam even faster at the glorious sight. It meant I could finally get out of here! I was one step closer to saving Amy.

When I finally reached the bottom, I scooped up the Emerald, looked up, and kicked off the ground. I could feel my energy level rising slightly, due to the energy radiating from the Chaos Emerald, which allowed me to swim faster towards the surface than it did to reach the bottom. Despite the increase in speed, I was running out of breath...and fast. I could see the surface of the water growing closer, and when I finally reached the top, I gasped for air, sputtering and coughing water.

Once I regained my breath, I started my journey back, but I was in a lighter mood. I knew I had finally faced my fear, and most importantly, I was even closer to reaching Amy. I was closer to saving her. I swam faster, trying to reach land as fast as I possibly could. After what felt like an eternity, I made it back to land. I pulled myself out of the water and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Tails and Knuckles came rushing over to where I was.

"I did it!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air, before letting it drop limply back on the floor.

"Awesome, Sonic! You found it!" Tails exclaimed, grabbing ahold of the Emerald. "Now come on, let`s get you inside where it`s warm" I shook my head. "Can`t stand up...too tired..." I managed to breathe out. "Leave it to me," Knuckles said, approaching me.

"What are you going to do?" Tails asked, sounding a bit worried. "Nothing," he said "just gonna carry him inside." And just as he said that, he reached down, grabbed me by my waist, and swung me up and over his shoulder. If I wouldn`t have been so tired, I would probably have punched him, but my limbs were sore from all the swimming, and they hung limply, swinging as Knuckled walked. Tails scurried along and flew up to his plane, most likely to examine the Chaos Emerald and secure it into the Emerald Detector. Despite my tiredness, my thoughts went back to the whole reason we were doing all this in the first place...

Amy

**~*XXX*~**

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! And Im EXTREMELY sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG wait! Look out for chapter 6 everybody! Hope you enjoyed it! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE! I`M BACK!**

**AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**And the last chapter I posted was only the other day! Fastest update yet! I think...**

**Anyway, the following Chaos Emerald location is thanks to a guest, I don`t know who they were, cuz they were logged in as a guest. But that doesn`t stop me from saying THANKS FOR THE IDEA!**

**Alright, without further ado (I think that`s how you spell it XD), let`s continue with the story...right after the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the character...they all belong to SEGA**

**~*XXX*~**

Right after the whole Emerald locating thing in the lake, Knuckles carried me inside the plane and gave me a towel, which Tails had in his emergency First-Aid kit placed inside the X Tornado. That`s why I sat on one of the seats, exhausted, and wrapped snuggly inside the fluffy towel. Knuckles was taking a nap on the wing of the plane, and I paid attention to Tails, who was crouched down on the floor of the plane. I could see what seemed to be like some king of lid, sticking up from the floor, and I could also see the faint, different colors of the Chaos Emeralds, glowing on Tails`s fur. He must be adding the red Chaos Emerald to the Emerald Locater.

"Tails, buddy, you almost done there? We`re kinda` losing time here."

"Yeah, almost just give me a minute or two."

After a couple of minutes, he closed the lid, stood up, and turned to face me. "The Emerald is in its place, so we can start the search for the next one," he said. I grinned.

"Awesome! Good job, lil` bro."

He smiled back and nodded. "How you feeling?"

"Much better, so we should get going, don`t you think?"

"Yeah, can you wake up Knuckles, please? I`ll start the plane."

"Sure can!" I exclaimed, glad that we could finally leave after being here for an hour. I got up from my seat, letting the towel fall, and popped my head out of the plane.

"HEY KNUCKLEHEAD! WAKE UP ALREADY!" I shouted out to Knuckles. When he didn`t respond, I grabbed the wet towel and threw it at him. It landed right on his face, causing him to jump up, yanking it off. He whipped his head up to look at me, anger clear in his expression.

"What the heck was that for?!" he shouted, annoyed. I smirked. "Lil` Knucklehead wanted his beauty sleep?" He growled in response and threw the towel back at me. I laughed, just as the plane started to rumble, indicating that the plane was ready for take off.

"Knuckles, are you going to stay there or do you want to come inside?" Tails asked him. "I`m fine out here!" Knuckles yelled, in order to be heard over the engine. "How about you, Sonic? You still tired or do you want to ride the wing?"

"Still kinda` tired, I`ll stay here!" I told him.

He nodded and turned to face the front. "Alright then! Hold on, Knuckles! We`re ready for takeoff!" And with that, the plane moved forward, until it lifted off the ground and it was in the air.

We had been flying for a few minutes when I asked Tails, "Do you have any kind of signal yet?"

"No, not yet. I`m sure we`ll get one soon, though, we have a lot of energy with the five Chaos Emeralds, so just be patient."

I sighed. I`m not very patient, and I wasn`t very comfortable with the idea of just waiting. I wanted to hurry up the process, but I knew this was the only way we could reach Amy, so the only choice I had was to wait.

After a few minutes, though, I started to feel drowsy. I drained most of my energy when I dove in that lake, and now that I wasn`t doing anything, sleep was starting to take over. I knew it was going to be some time until any kind of signal reached us, so I decided that until then, a little nap wouldn`t hurt. So slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! I have a signal!"

My eyes were still closed when I heard Tails`s voice, but it took me a moment to wake up. I hoisted myself up, putting my weight on my elbow and rubbing my eyes as I asked Tails, "Seriously? Where?"

"Call Knuckles first and tell him to come in here!"

"Alright," I responded, "Can you open the top?" He nodded and pulled some kind of handle, causing the top of the plane to fly open. I lifted myself over the glass, the wind whistling loudly in my ears. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted, "KNUCKLES! COME IN! WE GOT A SIGNAL!"

He turned his head from his spot, his dreadlocks flying everywhere, due to the wind. "OKAY! GOING!" he yelled back. He began to scoot towards the center of the plane with his hands, which were clinging to the edge of the wing. When he was close enough, he reached his right hand up towards me, and I grabbed it, hauling him up and inside the plane. He grunted a thanks and plopped down on one of the seats. Tails closed the top, shutting out the wind.

"Where`s the Emerald located, then?" I asked immediately.

"Well, on the map, it seems to be on high grounds, so I`m guessing it`s like on a mountain or something."

"Sweet, at least it`s not underwater this time," I said, smiling.

"How close are we?" Knuckles questioned.

"Really close actually, about-" Tails suddenly cut off midsentence. I started to sense that something was wrong. "Tails? What`s happened?" I asked. He didn`t answer me, which only caused my suspicion to rise. "Hey, buddy? Is there something wrong?" Instead of answering, he began pressing buttons on a device with some kind of radar on it and blinking dots. I was about to ask again when Knuckles snapped and beat me to it.

"TAILS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?! FREAKING ANSWER ALREADY!"

Tails jumped, surprised at Knuckles sudden outbreak. "That`s what I`m looking for, you don`t have to shout, gosh..." he said. "Well why won`t you answer when we ask?" I questioned, shooting Knuckles a glare.

"Because I wanted to make sure if it is what I think it is...or to be more accurate, who I think it is," Tails answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I`m saying, Sonic, is that I believe that Eggman has one of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Great! Leave it up to Eggman to get in the way of everything!" Knuckles growled.

"Chill, Knuckles, we always beat old Egghead. We can do it again," I said, coolly. "Sonic, I`m afraid this is going to be harder and more dangerous to accomplish than before," I heard Tails say.

"Why do you say that, Tails?"

"Eggman`s base seems to be built INSIDE a mountain, where he most likely has the Emerald."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I`m picking up some energy that`s not from the Chaos Emerald. I`m guessing that energy is from his robots or computers or anything he has in there."

"Okay, sounds normal, so how is this gonna be more dangerous?"

"It`s a mountain, Sonic. There are boulders everywhere and there`s always the danger of rockslides."

"Still don`t get how it`s harder."

Tails sighed, frustrated. "Let`s just wait and see," he said.

"Well, can we land already?" I asked, wanting to go into acton as soon as possible. "Yeah, we`re going to start descending soon, so hold on guys!" Tails informed us.

Just like he said, we began to descend, and a few minutes later, we landed in the middle of a jungle. The top of the plane popped open, and we jumped out, landed on the wing, jumped again, and landed on the jungle floor. The air was full of insects and the sound of bird`s chirps filled my ears. I turned to face my companions.

"So then, what`s the plan?" I asked. This is where Tails whipped out a communicater and a small bag with a strap. "What are these things?" Knuckles asked.

"I`ve had these specifically for special missions, but this is more important," he said, handing Knuckles the communicator. "This is for you. Sonic and I have one already, so just put it on it`s just like a watch. It has a touchscreen, so you can figure out the rest yourself." Knuckles nodded and began putting it on.

Tails turned to me and handed me the bag. I took it and opened it up, finding small devices inside. "These are laser deactivaters. Just place them under one of the laser beams, and these devices will shoot negative energy through the beams until it reaches the power source, which causes it to shut down." I smiled. "Nice! Good thinking buddy!"

He grinned. "Thanks! Oh, and here`s the mini Emerald Detector," Tails said, handing me the same one I used before. I placed it on my wrist, making sure it was secure.

"What do I do, then?" Knuckles asked from behind. Tails turned to him. "Ah! Right! Knuckles, I need you to help with the entrance. We can`t use bombs to make our way inside, they`ll cause rockslides, so I need you to punch our way in. Meanwhile, I`ll try to hack into Eggman`s computer. Everyone got it?" Knuckles and I nodded.

"Okay, let`s go!"

We trudged through the jungle for a while, until we finally came across a clearing, where there was no grass, just rocks. And a mountain.

We ended up facing a side of the mountain, where I thought the entrance was, but Tails explained that if we went through the front, Eggman would probably catch us.

"Alright, Knuckles! Do your thing," Tails said.

Knuckles smirked and walked over to where Tails indicated. Balling his hands into fists, he began to pulverize the rock, until his fist hit metal. Knuckles looked at Tails, asking him if he should go on. Tails shook his head and took out another device. He pressed a button, and a laser shot out, burning the metallic wall in front of us. When Tails was done, he told us to step back. Right when we did, a huge chunk of metal clattered on the floor, leaving an opening for us to go through.

"Good job, lil` bro," I told him as I hopped over the metal remains. "Is Knuckles coming with me?"

"Yes, he is. He`ll help you if there are any robot attacks," Tails responded.

"Alright then, let`s go!" I exclaimed, starting to run off, but when I heard Tails shot out a `wait`, I rushed back. "What`s the big deal? We got our plan, so we should hurry! Amy`s depending on us," I told him.

Tails sighed. "Okay then, but be careful, and wait for Knuckles. When you guys are done, meet here! Alright?" We nodded. "Okay! Good luck, everyone!" and with that we sped off in two different directions, Knuckles and I on one, Tails on another.

We were constantly turning corners, and we would run into small robots every once in awhile, which were no problem since we would crush them instantly. At one point, we came across a fork way, so I looked at the Emerald Locater to decide which way to go through. We were getting closer the Chaos Emerald, I noticed.

"We`re about three corriders away from the Emerald," I notified Knuckles, "We`re going to have to watch out for security cameras, Egghead`s probably got this place loaded with robots and weapons."

"What if he places invisible lasers or something?"

"Uhhh...let me ask Tails about that."

I flicked open the communicator, and called Tails. His image appeared on the screen.

"Yo` Tails, how you doing?"

"Almost there, actually, how about you? Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, Knuckles here made a very good question. What if Egghead placed like see through lasers? How are we supposed to know they`re there?"

"Oh about that! I forgot to tell you that there are these little cubes inside the bag you have that puff out special powder. The powder allows you to see the lasers. I put them there just in case, and the laser deactivators blink when there are lasers nearby. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thanks `lil bro! And be careful."

Tails nodded and said, "Your welcome." before his image disappeared. I closed the communicator and turned to face Knuckles.

"Come on! No time to lose!" I told him, entering the right passageway, Knuckles following behind me. I looked at the ceiling. No cameras...yet. We continued running down the corrider, when I suddenly heard clicking and whirring. My ears swivveled over to the direction of the sound, and immediately jumped out of the way, avoiding the trail of bullets.

I heard two loud clanks behind me, following a yelp from Knuckles. I spun around to see him, and noticed two large robots facing him. I curled up and sliced through one of the robot`s arms before doing the same to its legs, causing it to fall down, defeated. I could hear Knuckles grunts as he punched through the other robot`s middle. He barely managed to avoid the bullets that were being aimed at him.

Quickly, I started to help Knuckles with his robot, cutting off it`s arm that had the built-in gun. Knuckles used this oppotunity to jump up and slam his fists down on the robot`s head, crushing it instantly. The robot joined its partner as it clattered to the ground, any sort of energy left in it diminishing as it shut down permanently.

Knuckles and I nodded at each other, our victory silent. Without a word, we continued our way, with few injuries and most our energy still present. We suddenly came across a huge, metallic door, which seemed to be locked with a passcode.

"Great! What do we do now?" Knuckles groaned. Without answering him, I opened the communicator, and began calling Tails. His image flickered on the screen again.

"Hey Sonic. What happened?"

"Just look at it," I told him, tilting my hand so Tails could see the locked wall.

"Okay, not too hard. On the communicator, I`ve installed a device that unlocks passcodes. It`s the small, blue button. Just aim the screen towards the passcode, press the button, and the communicator will scan it and give you the numbers. I just recently added the update, that`s why we`ve never used this before."

"Yeah, that and the fact that we usually just explode an opening in the wall."

"True. Just do what I said, okay? I`m about to sneak into Eggman`s office. For some reason, he isn`t here, but I`ll think I`ll be okay."

"Alright buddy, see you! And thanks."

"Your welcome."

And with that, the screen went blank. Instead of closing the communicator, I turned it to the passcode device. I pressed the blue button, and like Tails said, the communicator scanned it and showed the code on the screen. I punched in the code, and the huge doors opened.

"Cool," I heard Knuckles say from behind, "Tails is ready for everything."

I laughed. "Not everything. Anyways, we should get going."

I was about to enter the corridor when Knuckles yanked me back. I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me, pointing his fingers to the ceilings. I looked where he indicated, and I spotted several security cameras. They seemed to be the movement detector ones, too.

"Oh!" I whispered "Sorry...What are we gonna do now?"

"Do that one thing where you rush right underneath them and smash them."

"Ah! Good thinking. I`m so fast they won`t even know what hit them."

Then, I sped over right underneath the first camera, and right when it clicked on, I jumped it and ripped it off its wires. I hurried over to the next one, doing the same. I ended up going in a zigzag motion across the hallway, yanking cameras out of their hinges. When I was done, I waved my hands, telling Knuckles the coast was clear. He ran over to where I was.

We were facing another huge door, which was again locked with a passcode. This time, Knuckles used his communicator to unlock it, and within a few seconds, the doors opened. The room was huge, and right in the center, was the yellow Chaos Emerald. The Emerald was placed inside a thick glass, but there seemed to be no other kind of protection.

"It seems that `ol Egghead got lazy. There`s nothing else to protect the Emerald."

"Don`t get overconfident, Sonic. Check if there are any lasers."

I opened up the bag, and sure enough, the laser deactivators were blinking. I took out one of the powder cubes, pressed the button on it, and it sprayed out some kind of smoke. Soon, we could clearly see the red laser lights, shooting in random directions. I grabbed the laser deactivator and placed it under one of the laser beams that landed right in front of the doorway. Like Tails said, the laser lights turned off, allowing us to enter the room.

We walked over to the Emerald, still a bit cautious. I saw that there was yet another passcode, so I quickly used the communicator on it. I lifted the glass off, and slowly took the Emerald, not sure if there would be another trap waiting for us. To my surprise, there wasn`t.

"Well that was easy," Knuckles joked.

"Too easy..." I added, as I placed the Emerald inside the bag I had.

We made our way back to the doorway, still expecting a sudden attack, but nothing came. I decided to call Tails, to tell him we were done, when Knuckles tripped. I laughed, but helped him up. Then I noticed what he had tripped on: the laser deactivator. The lasers flickered back on, and one of the beams landed on Knuckles`s tail.

"Oh no..."

Immediately, some sirens came on, and the doors shut closed right behind us. We weren`t inside the room anymore, but I knew that we still weren`t safe.

"Come on, Knuckles! Let`s get out of here!"

"I thought those things were supposed to completely deactivate the lasers!" I heard Knuckles shout, as we started to leave.

We began running back from where we came from, when there was a sudden `BOOM`. The ground shook violently and parts of the ceiling began falling. I could hear some robots behind us, but we didn`t have time to fight them. We had to get out of here, and fast!

My communicator started to beep, and I answered, knowing who it was.

"Tails! Are you okay?" I shouted, trying to be heard over the rumbling.

"Yeah! I`m outside! And I`m sorry, it was kind of my fault for the explosions!"

"How?! What happened?!" I yelled as I dodged a large part of the wall that crashed down.

"A robot caught me and began shooting at me! I tried escaping it, but one of the bullets hit a self-destruct button! The place is falling apart! You guys have to hurry!"

"Yeah, that`s kinda` what we`re working on!"

I turned off the comunicator, putting my full attention on avoiding the falling chunks of metal. I hopped over some fallen robots that we had fought earlier. I knew we were getting close to the exit.

"Almost there, Knuckles!"

I skid to a halt when a whole wall crashed down, along with some boulders.

"The place is gonna cave in! We have to go faster!"

Knuckles and pushed some of the rocks out of the way, allowing us to hop over the rubble. I could see our exit and the end of the hallway, and I sped up. I was outside in a few seconds, but Knuckles didn`t come out. He was probably in trouble. I turned around to head back in.

"Sonic! Where are you going?!" I heard Tails yell out.

"Knuckles is still in there!" I shouted back, running inside. A large rock fell, hitting me on the shoulder. I yelped out, pain shooting through my arm. I couldn`t move it. I continued running anyway, until I came across a huge pile of boulders, Knuckles stuck in the midst of them.

"Sonic! My feet are stuck!"

"I can see that!" I said, shoving a boulder aside with one hand.

It rolled aside, setting a foot free. He twisted sideways, now allowed more space to move, and helped me push the other boulder. He managed to push it aside, but it caused another one to fall down, hitting the side of his head. Knuckles collapsed, his head bouncing on the floor.

"Grab him and I`ll push the other rock!"

Tails came in suddenly, putting his weight onto the boulder, trying to move it. I pulled Knuckles out just as he did that. I hauled him up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The ground shook harder.

"TAILS! WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

He rushed over to us and took Knuckles`s other arm. We dragged him out as fast as we could, dodging falling rocks and boulders. Right at the exit, we threw ourselves, rolling on the ground. The opening was covered when a rockslide came tumbling down. I forced myself up, pulling Knuckles with me.

"Come on! We`re still not safe!"

Tails helped me pick Knuckles up, and we started running away from the mountain, and the rockslide that was threatning to crush us. We eventually reached the X Tornado, where we placed Knuckles down before we sat down on the grass, panting heavily. We had a moment of silence as we rested. Tails was the one who broke the silence.

"Do you have it?"

"What?" I breathed.

"The Chaos Emerald? Do you have the Chaos Emerald?"

I threw him the bag, and Tails rummaged through it until he took out the Emerald. He sighed, relieved.

"Are you hurt?"

That`s when I remembered about my arm. I tried moving it, but that only sent a jolt of pain through it.

"I think I dislocated my arm."

Tails stood up as he said, "Stay here, I`ll go get the First-Aid kit."

"I wasn`t planning to get up anyway."

Tails shook his head, smiling softly as he flew up to the plane. I chuckled as I clutched my hurt arm, the arm that I would soon hold my Amy with...

**~*XXX*~**

**Oh my goodness, that took me quite some time to type.**

**I think it`s one of my longest chapters too! And I`m not very good with fight scenes, plus they take FOREVER cuz you have to include every little detail. That`s why I only put like one fight scene in this chapter :P**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I`ll try to post next chapter up soon!**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Special thanks to a guest that gave me ANOTHER suggestion for the last Emerald location(I kinda used it). He calls himself 'The Random Sonic Fanfiction Fan Who Can`t Say His Name on the Internet' (love the name XD)**

**Let`s go on with the story, then, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA does!**

**~*XXX*~**

"Ready, Sonic?"

"I think so..."

"Okay, deep breath, and one, two..."

With a huge shove, Tails popped my arm back in its socket. I cursed under my breath and clenched my teeth, very hard, to keep myself from yelling out in pain, but I couldn`t stop the small tears from forming on the corners of my eyes.

Tails stepped back, checking my arm to make sure it was in its right place. He nodded with satisfaction and patted my head.

"Sorry Sonic, but that was the only way to put it back in."

I just groaned in response.

He chuckled. "I told you it was going to be harder," Tails said as he reached for his First-Aid Kit. He took out a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls, band-aids, and wrapping tape. He crouched down in front of me and began applying the alcohol to a gash on my cheek. I hissed at the sting, but allowed him to continue.

As Tails tended to my injuries, I couldn`t help but remember how Amy would become a nurse right after every battle. Every time, she would help everyone out, cleaning cuts and stitching up wounds. When it came to me, Amy would be much more careful, not wanting to hurt me, and she would ignore her own wounds until she was finished. Amy would always put herself before anyone, and I wasn`t able to do that. I wasn`t able to protect her.

But I`m going to fix that. I`m going to bring her back, no matter what.

As soon as Tails was done, he stood up and headed over to Knuckles, who was still passed out from his hit to the head from earlier. I sighed, stood up, and followed him.

"Can I help?"

Tails turned around to look at me. "Sure," he said, "Just clean his cuts and place a band-aid on them." I nodded and grabbed the alcohol bottle. I dipped a cotton ball into the liquid and dabbed it on the wounds. I was done before Tails, who was wrapping Knuckles`s head in wrapping tape, so I just sat there, watching him.

When he was done, he put away all his things, and began making his way back to the plane. I took Knuckles`s arm and pulled him up, which was really hard doing with one hurt arm. Tails came back and helped me take him to the X Tornado, where he flew him up to take him inside. I jumped on the wing and then took another leap, landing inside the plane.

I sat down on one of the seats before asking, "Are we going to look for the next Emerald?"

Tails was starting the plane when he said, "No, we have to head home, since it`s going to get dark soon. Besides, we need to rest. We`ve been up and working since this morning, and I`m exhausted."

"But Amy`s life is on the line! We can`t waste any time!"

"Sonic, we haven`t even EATEN yet."

"Who cares? Amy is much more important!"

"I know that, but how are we supposed to help if we don`t even have any energies?"

"So we`re not going then?!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then! I`ll look for the Emerald myself!"

And with that, I jumped back out of the plane and sped off, ignoring Tails`s yells for me to stop. I ran out and past the jungle. I continued running, for two hours straight, constantly checking my Emerald locater, which I still had from the previous mission, but I wouldn`t get a signal. I ran through cities, towns, farms, deserts...still no signal.

I kept running until I suddenly saw a glimmer of water. The ocean. I skid to a halt and changed directions, heading towards the beach. I stopped in front of the water, the water lapping close to the tip of my red shoes. I looked up at the beautiful view: the large moon shimmering upon the waves, its reflection glowing. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft wind carress my face. It reminded me of Amy.

I craved her touch, so delicate and soft, just like the wind`s. The way the water seemed to glitter with lights reminded me of Amy`s twinkling eyes. I remember the many times she tried convincing me to learn how to swim, beckoning me over to join her in the water. At that time, I had no idea that I would lose her, and miss that same voice she used to call me with. How much I wish to have her back.

I sighed, a tear trailing down my cheek. I needed her here with me, and I knew that if I stayed here, I wouldn`t be able to bring her back. I had to hurry.

I was about to leave, when I heard a beep. I looked down to my locater and cheered. I finally had a signal, and the location was close, too. Instantly, I sped off, following the dot. I was after it for quite a while, when I noticed that I hadn`t advanced any closer to the Emerald. On the locater, it seemed that the distance between my location and the Emerald`s hadn`t decreased. Then I realized why.

It was moving.

Someone has that Emerald and is taking it with them. I sped up, trying to catch up with them. After a while, it occured to me who that person is: Shadow. I mean, who (other than me, of course) can run that fast? I started to run faster and faster and faster. A 'boom' echoed through the air, as I broke the sound barrier, causing me to shoot forward at incredible speeds. I looked at the Emerald Locater.

I was right behind the Emerald.

At this new discovery, I shot my head up. I was barely able to make out a black figure ahead of me, his dark fur blending in with the night perfectly.

"SHADOW!" I yelled out his name. I could see his head turn slightly.

"SHADOW! PLEASE STOP!"

He slowed down, finally coming to a halt. I jogged over to him.

"What do you want, Sonic?"

I grinned. "Nice to see you too. Anyway, Shadow, I need a HUGE favor. It`s literally a matter of life or death."

Shadow crossed his arms, his red eyes scanning me.

"What happened to you?"

I scratched my head, shifting my feet. Honestly, I didn`t want to talk. I had to get the Emerald as fast as possible, but I knew if I wanted it, I`m going to have to be nice to Shadow, which includes answering his questions in a way that doesn`t tick him off.

"Uh...rockslide. The guys and I were sneaking into Egghead`s base to take the Emerald. We need all of them to save Amy, and that`s exactly why I-"

"Rose?" Shadow cut me off. He looked a bit surprised. "Why, what happened to her?"

I closed my eyes, pressing my lips together. I took a deep breath.

"Sh-she`s dead."

"What?" Shadow said, sounded shocked, almost worried. "How?"

"An explosion. She pushed me out of the way, but she stood right where the bomb went off."

Shadow was silent for a while, until he asked, "Why do you need the Emeralds? You think they`ll revive her or something?"

"That`s what I`m hoping."

Silence.

"You need the one I have, don`t you?"

I nodded. "Please, Shadow. I need to bring her back, we all do. You can`t say that you don`t care about her at all!"

"Of course I can`t say that!" he barked "I`m not heartless, you know!" I took a step back, surprised. He sighed, but didn`t say anything else.

"Shadow..." I started "Please, I need her with me. I want to see her again, she didn`t deserve to die! I can`t stand the idea of not having her by my side ever again! I can`t live knowing I`m the reaon she`s dead, and I wasn`t able to do anything about it!" Automatically, I could feel the tears coming and a ball formed in my throat, which made speaking even harder. I didn`t want to cry, especially in front of Shadow.

"I-I need her! I need her smile, her laugh! I need her comfort and her hugs! I need her alive again!" I didn`t know why I was saying all these things, to Shadow out of all people! I was still trying to keep the tears in, but it was getting harder by the second.

"Shadow, I love her!"

Damnit, I just gave up and let the tears flow freely down my cheek. On another occasion, I would have felt so embarrassed that I would have preffered death over crying in front of someone, but I honestly didn`t care anymore.

I dropped down to my knees, sobbing. "I love her..." I choked out, "I love her with all my heart, with my entire being, and I need to have her with me again..." I couldn`t see Shadow`s reaction, due to my blurred vision, but I didn`t care what he thought of me anymore. I needed Amy and Amy alone. I only cared about her at this moment, no one else.

Other than the sound of my crying, it was completely silent. At one point, Shadow broke the silence.

"Get up, Faker."

I looked up at Shadow hesitantly. He had his hand extended out. I smiled softly, appreciating his offer, as I took his hand and stood up. Shadow reached inside his quills and took out the Green Emerald, handing it to me.

"Here, take it."

I gaped at him, taking the glowing jewel.

"You`re really giving it to me?" I asked.

"You have it in your hand! What do you think?"

I grinned. "Thanks." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Shadow?"

He stopped and turned to face me. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Seriously, thank you. Thank you so much."

For the first time ever, I saw Shadow smile. A tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Your welcome."

I touched my fingers to my forehead and jerked my hand outwards, saluting him, before speeding off.

As I ran, I flicked open my communicator, dialing Tails. He answered.

"Sonic! Where are you?"

"Tails, I got it! I got the last Emerald!"

His mouth dropped open. "Seriously?! Awesome! I`ll go pick you up right now!" The screen of the communicator went black as Tails hung up. I turned my head back up to **the road.**

**Don`t worry, Ames, we`re coming.**

**~*XXX*~**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**FASTEST TIME! AN UPDATE IN A DAY! YEAH!**

**I can`t wait to start typing the next chapter! That`s where-ahaaaaaaaaaa not saying anything! :3 Just telling you: huge Sonamy moment up next! Whether he can`t save her or he does, there will still be a Sonamy moment, so look out for that! And I`ve been rushing through the chapters too much DX oh well...Ill try to make the next chapter (the really important one) as detailed as I can! Maybe that`s why I was rushing...I wanted to get to the good part!**

**So...That`s it!**

**SEE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
